Discord- A Warriors Fanfic
by Izzierre
Summary: GroveClan, CliffClan, and MeadowClan have been living together with a shaky peace for many years, after their disputes for power broke them apart. But peace does not last forever...
1. Prologue

**AN: Thanks for reading! Prologue first!**

Any cat today could tell you of the three Clans of the North. Of CliffClan, the powerful and the proud, who reside in the rocks and the caves beyond the trees; Of GroveClan, the brave and the bold, living under the trees and in the brambles; And of MeadowClan, the smart and the calm, who make their home in the open fields. But not everyone knows of where they came from, and what came before.

Long ago, moons before the oldest elders were even in the nursery, there was not three Clans ruling the forest. There was only one. It did not have a name, and it did not need one. Cats merely called them The Clan.

The Clan was strong and feared, living in an area that was larger than the three territories of the new Clans combined. They didn't just live in the forest. They thrived. That is, until the day Willowstar's three kits came of age. She was expected to choose one as her successor; deputies were not yet guaranteed the leadership, and her kits were all raised under the belief that one of them would one day lead The Clan.

However, time passed, and seasons came and went, and Willowstar did not choose her heir. The Clan grew restless, and her kits grew impatient. They began to compete for the spot. It started with friendly rivalries; who could hunt the best, who could fight the best, who was the smartest, who was the bravest. But it soon turned their relationship sour. Ambition began to cloud their hearts and change their paths. The Clan began to become divided over who was the rightful leader.

Willowstar could not stand to see her kits tear The Clan apart, so she banished all three of them. But it was not over. They collected their followers and prepared for a war. When their mother soon died, battle broke out in the very place that was once their camp. The three siblings faced off once and for all.

The fight became so intense that StarClan decided they had had enough. They set the forest ablaze and forced the bloodshed to an end. That was when they decided to split up for real. The Clan was no more, and three smaller ones popped up in it's place.

Smokestar, known for his strength in battle, founded CliffClan. Applestar, best remembered for her spitfire ways and independent mind, became the first leader of GroveClan. And finally, Specklestar the wise led what would become known as MeadowClan.

Though the moons have passed and the three Clans have changed, the story still lives on. The blood of the siblings lives on to this day, and the tale remains told, changed only to suit the Clan telling it. Time has brought peace, but it has never brought trust. They still walk the grounds of their ancestors, gather in the former camp, whisper about the debate that never truly ended: who is the rightful leader?

The truth, young kits, is that some fires never truly cool. They merely wait for a spark.


	2. Allegiances

**Clan Allegiances**

CliffClan

Leader:

Rainystar/ Cliffclan/ Leader/ 84 moons/ She is a sleek she-cat with dark gray fur. She has long whiskers and deep blue eyes. She has an extra toe on her back right paw. / Mother of Silverpaw

Deputy:

Cardinaldrop/Cliffclan/ Deputy/ 62 moons/ Ginger tom with black tipped ears, paws, and tail. He has a bushy tail and short fur. His eyes are an amber color and his claws are longer than average. / Mate of Hillnose

Medicine Cat:

Daisystorm/ Cliffclan/ Medicine Cat/ 15 moons old/ A ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Her tail is very long, usually she'd wrap her tail around her slim and skinny body. She's deaf, but learned how to read lip movements.

Medicine Apprentice:

Frostpaw / Cliffclan / Medicine Apprentice / 8 / Light silver tabby tom with white paws, and tail tip. Aqua eyes

Warriors:

Poppysong / CliffClan / Warrior / 23 moons / A golden she-cat with aqua eyes and large paws.

Cinderfang / CliffClan / Warrior / 25 moons / He is a mostly black tom with four white socks. Underneath his black are darker black spots that are hard to see. His eyes are a deep forest green. / Mentors Silverpaw

Kestrelwing/CliffClan/Warrior/30 moons/Light ginger tom with green eyes/ Brother to Icefeather, mate of Dawnwillow, Father of Gorgekit and Peachkit / Mentors Gorsepaw

Icefeather/CliffClan/Warrior/30 moons/White-and-silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Twilightsong / Cliffclan / Warrior / 27 / Short, sleek black fur with a white muzzle, tailtip, chest, and stomach. Green eyes.

Splashflower / Cliffclan / Warrior / 23 / Pretty tortoiseshell she cat with leaf green eyes / Keeps to herself, and sorrowful

Cloudwhisker / Cliffclan / Warrior / 37 / Tom with short white fur and green eyes / Mentors Willowpaw

Shadestripe / Cliffclan / Warrior / 23 / Really dark grey tom with black stripes,and yellow eyes

Icewater / Cliffclan / Warrior / 24 / Pretty tortoiseshell with a v shaped nick on her left ear, and amber eyes / Mentors Fernpaw

Darknut / Cliffclan / Warrior / 30 / Short black fur, gray paws, chest, and stomach. Yellowish amber eyes. / Shadowfrost's brother

Apprentices:

Silverpaw / CliffClan / Apprentice / 9 moons / A silver tom with black paws and tail tip. He has a pink nose and green eyes, a few marks on his ears and a extra toe on one foot. / Son of Rainystar

Gorsepaw / Cliffclan / Apprentice / 11 / Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Willowpaw/ Cliffclan/ 7 moons/ Willowpaw is a Cream she cat with light white flecks. She has deep green eyes and long whiskers.

Fernpaw / CliffClan / Apprentice / 12 moons / White she-cat with two light grey paws and bright green eyes.

Queens:

Hillnose/ Cliffclan/ Queen/ 46 moons/ Hillnose is a calico she-cat with orange eyes. She's a bigger cat with a nick in her ear. / Expecting Cardinaldrop's kits.

Dawnwillow/CliffClan/Queen/24 moons/Pale golden-pinkish she-cat with tabby stripes and amber eyes / She is the mate of Kestrelwing and the mother of Gorgekit and Peachkit.

Kits:

Gorgekit/CliffClan/Kit/5 moons/Brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Peachkit/CliffClan/Kit/5 moons/Peach she-kit with blue eyes

Snowkit / Cliffclan / Kit / 2 moon / Small fluffy white shekit with turquoise eyes and a light gray tail tip

Elders:

Beebird/CliffClan/Elder/104 moons/Golden she-cat with about two black hairs on the end of her tail, amber eyes

* * *

GroveClan

Leader:

Lionstar/ GroveClan/ leader/ 36 moons old/ bright orange tom with tanish orange belly, chest and ears, with green eyes. has powerful shoulders. no mate or kits. 7 lives left.

Deputy:

Oakfur/ GroveClan/ deputy/ 28 moons/ large, dark brown tom with very powerful hind legs and amber eyes / Mentors Leafpaw

Medicine Cat:

Gingercloud / Groveclan / Medicine cat / 31 / Short light ginger fur with slightly darker ginger stripes, and a white muzzle, chest, paws, stomach, and tail tip. Leaf green eyes.

Medicine Apprentice:

Herbpaw / Medicine cat apprentince / GroveClan / 9 moons / Herbpaw is a calico she-cat, her fur is mostly black with few patches of white. Her eyes are a bright blue and she has a sharp memory.

Warriors:

Flameheart / GroveClan / Warrior / 18 moons/ A red tom with some black stripes like a tiger. He has bright yellow eyes and a cherry red nose.

Maplewind / GroveClan / Warrior / 27 moons / She has a light brown, maple colored pelt. She has dark brown socks and dark brown mask on her face. Her eyes are a golden amber color. / Mentors Clovepaw

Foxtail / GroveClan/ warrior/ 16 moons/ red tom with a white belly. amber eyes. bushy tail.

Shadowfrost / Groveclan / Warrior / 30 / Long, black fur and blue eyes. (Right eye is blind and carries a scar over it) / Mate of Goldenwhisper, father of Duskkit, Violetkit, Treekit and Foxkit / Mentors Sparrowpaw

Brightflower/GroveClan/Warrior/41 moons/White-and-gold she-cat with orange eyes/ She is Darkfur's mate and mother of Clovepaw and Honeypaw / Mentors Emberpaw

Darkfur/GroveClan/Warrior/37 moons/Black tom with green eyes, stumpy tail/ Mate of Brightflower, father of Clovepaw and Honeypaw

Lightningheart/ GroveClan/ warrior/ 20 moons/ dark grey tom with lighter grey belly, paws and ears. blue eyes. /Mate is Lightfeather / Mentors Honeypaw

Leaffall/ GroveClan/ warrior/ 34 moons/ brownish orange she-cat with white paws. green eyes / Mentors Shadowpaw

Mouseflame / GroveClan / Warrior / 25 moons / Dark brown she-cat with green eyes and a small hole in her right ear.

Nimblewarrior / Groveclan / warrior / 19 moons/ A pretty brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. / Her Mate is Coldclaws

Coldclaws/ Groveclan/ Warrior/ 20 moons/ A brown and black tabby tom with pale blue eyes./ His mate is Nimblewarrior

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw / GroveClan / Apprentice / 11 moons/ A light brown tom with lightly white stripes. He has blue eyes and a scratch in his right ear, and a scar on his shoulder and nose.

Leafpaw / GroveClan / Apprentice / 7 moons / A red dappled she-cat with green eyes. She has a short tail and is smaller then average size.

Clovepaw/GroveClan/Apprentice/7 moons/Mottled brown she-cat with orange eyes

Honeypaw/GroveClan/Apprentice/7 moons/Pretty golden tabby she-cat with sparkling green eyes and a fluffy tail, soft pink nose

Emberpaw / Groveclan / apprentice / 8 / Dark russet furred tom with yellowish amber eyes.

Shadowpaw/ Groveclan/ apprentice/ 8 moons/ black tom with green eyes. mother and father died when he was 1 moon old

Queens:

Goldenwhisper / Groveclan / Queen / 28 / Long, light golden fur and emerald green eyes. / Mate to Shadowfrost, mother of Duskkit, Foxkit, Violetkit and Treekit

Lightfeather/GroveClan/ queen/ 18 moons/ white she-cat with blue eyes. / Expecting Lightningheart's Kits

Kits:

Duskkit / Groveclan / Kit / 4 / dust colored tabby tom with amber eyes / Family with Violetkit, Foxkit, Treekit, Goldenwhisper, and Shadowfrost

Violetkit / Groveclan / Kit / 4 / Small, fluffy she kit with long white fur and violet eyes / Family with Duskkit, Foxkit, Treekit, Goldenwhisper, and Shadowfrost

Foxkit / Groveclan / Kit / 4 / Fluffy orange furred Tom, with green eyes, white paws, tail tip, muzzle, chest, and stomach. / Family with Duskkit, Violetkit, Treekit, Goldenwhisper, and Shadowfrost

Treekit / Groveclan / Kit / 4 / Long light brown furred tom, with white paws, and tail tip. Yellow eyes / Family with Duskkit, Foxkit, Violetkit, Goldenwhisper, and Shadowfrost

Elders:

Name Ravenwing / Clan Groveclan / Rank Elder/ Age 110 Moons / Description Dark jet black tom with ice blue eyes.

* * *

MeadowClan

Leader:

Sparrowstar / Meadowclan / Leader / 53 / Tom with a white pelt, and reddish brown spots.

Deputy:

Blackfeather/ MeadowClan / Deputy / 23 moons / Black she-cat with long sleek fur and a white tail tip. She has yellow eyes and a large scar on her front left leg. Her head is a slightly lighter color than the rest of her body, but it is still very dark grey.

Medicine Cat:

Rabbitfoot / MeadowClan / Medicine Cat / 41 moons / Small tan tom with white patches on his tail and a white ring around his left eye. One of his eyes are green, the other is blue.

Medicine Apprentice:

Hazelfern/MeadowClan/Medicine Cat Apprentice/11 moons/A brown she-cat with darker brown tabby markings, green eyes

Warriors:

Amberwillow / Meadowclan / Warrior / 20 moons / She has a dark amber colored coat with black stripes all around her body. She has one black sock on her left back foot and one white sock on her right front foot. She has dark blue eyes. / Mentors Hawkpaw

Whiteflower / Meadowclan / Warrior / 23 / She cat with long, creamy fur and greenish blue eyes. / Sister of Splashflower whom were separated at birth / Mentors Ryepaw

Moonsplash / Meadowclan / warrior / 26 / Young tom with dark blue looking fur in the sunlight, but is actually gray. Dark blue eyes. / Mentors Russetpaw

Dapplesong / Meadowclan / Warrior / 54 / An aging she cat with A few gray hairs on her muzzle. White fur with big orange, and brown splotches. Yellow eyes.

Name Fallenheart / Clan Meadowclan / Rank Warrior / Age 37 Moons / Description A white and orange tortioseshell tom with amber eyes

Shadowwing / Meadowclan / 15 moons / Dark grey cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Windyleaf/Meadowclan / Warrior/ 34 moons/ Windyleaf is an orange cat with amber eyes.

Blacknose/ Meadowclan/ Warrior/ 32 moons / Black nose is a mostly white cat with back spots and a black nose. She has green eyes and a scratch on her side.

Tanglefur/ Meadowclan/ Senior Warrior/ 88 moons/ Tanglefur is a white furred tom with long fur that tends to get tangled. He has one blue eye and one green eye. He has poor vision in the blue eye.

Shadowstorm / Meadow Clan / Warrior / 21 moons / Tiny, jet black she with silver tabby markings, eerie blue eyes and a long feathery tail. She is fast, and powerful despite her tiny size. / Sister of Duskfur

Duskfur / Meadow Clan / Warrior / 18 moons / Well muscled tom with a strong build, and huge paws. Smoky grey pelt with black tabby markings and amber eyes. He is some what clumsy because of his big paws, but a powerful fighter. / Brother of Shadowstorm

Apprentices:

Rowanpaw/MeadowClan/Apprentice/8 Moons/Rowanpaw is a sleek, beautiful beige tabby she-cat with a sunset-colored tint to her fur. Her fur and frame is short and skinny, but not starved-looking. Her tail is slim yet long, and her eyes are a pale green.

Name Hawkpaw / Clan Meadowclan / Rank Preferrably Apprentice/ Age 7 Moons / Description A light dusty-brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Ryepaw / MeadowClan / Apprentice / 8 moons / Light ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

Petalfrost/MeadowClan/Queen/34 moons/A silvery she-cat with blue eyes and downy fur, fluffy tail/Mother of Windyleaf's kits, Dewkit, Fawnkit, and Firekit

Kits:

Willowkit / Meadowclan / Kit / 1 moon / A runt, with long white fur and aqua eyes / Daughter of Star

Dewkit/MeadowClan/Kit/3 moons/A blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Fawnkit/MeadowClan/Kit/3 moons/Brown-and-white she-kit with orange eyes.

Firekit/MeadowClan/Kit/3 moons/Bright flame-ginger she-cat with fluffy fur and a long, thing tail, yellow eyes.

Elders:

Splatheart / MeadowClan / Elder / 58 moons / Splatheart is a grey tom with green eyes, he is a ticked tabby and has darker grey spots with a lighter underbelly and he is somewhat plump.

* * *

StarClan Cats:

Dapplepelt / StarClan (Formally GroveClan) / Old Medicine Cat / 78 moons / She's a dappled black she-cat with white patches in her pelt, her paws were white and tail tip. Her underbelly is white with her chest and nose.

Mosstuft / StarClan (Former MeadowClan) / Warrior / 70 moons / Mosstuft is a small tortie and white she-cat with soft green eyes. Her ears as well as her tail, are tufted.

Drywhisker/Starclan/ Former Elder/ 128 moons/ Small black tom with barely visible grey rings going up his tail. He has deep blue eyes.

Sagestar / StarClan (former Cliffclan) / Leader / 102 moons / Sagestar is a large, long haired mottled brown tabby tom with large pale green eyes.

Dark Forest Cats:

Snowtree/ Dark Forest/ Warrior/ 27 Moons/ Snow tree is a tall lean she-cat with short fur. She has long whiskers and white fur. Her left eye is blue and her right eye is green. She's blind in the blue eye.

Muddyfoot / Dark Forest, formally of MeadowClan / Dark Forest warrior / 70 moons at death / Light brown tom with darker brown paws and amber eyes.

Breezetail / Dark Forest, formally of CliffClan / Dark Forest Warrior / 50 moons at death / Solid light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Kittypets/Loners/Rogues/Etc:

Jingle/Kittypet/No rank I guess/ 14 moons/ Black and white tom with green eyes. He has a short pelt and an orange collar.

Storm (formally Stormcloud) /Clan/used to be a warrior of CliffClan, now a rogue/rogue/30 moons/a tall, mottled dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Lilypad / Loner / 17 moons / She is a calico she-cat with green eyes. Her tail is a stub due to being a bobtail cat and is slightly blind in her left eye.

Star / Rogue / Rogue / 24 / Pretty light silver she cat with long fur, slightly darker silver stripes, white paws, chest, stomach, and tail tip. Light blue eyes. / Mother of Willowkit

Minzy/Kittypet/Kittypet/15 moons/Pretty fluffy gray-and-white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

Dice/ Rogue (Former kittypet) / None / 46 moons / Dice is a massive white tom with black patches, distinct black ears and tail tip. His eyes are a cold, dark amber.

Tsunami / nope / Rogue / 30 moons / Tsunami is a big, blue gray tom with amber eyes and large shoulders and paws.


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: And here is the first chapter!**

A storm was coming. Oakfur could feel the tension in the air, as if the rain would come any second. Clouds covered the sky; through the gaps in the trees, he could only see gray. But there was prey scent in the air, and so the deputy turned to motion the rest of his hunting patrol to follow him deeper into the pines.

Maplewind came up beside him, stealthy enough so he could not hear her pawsteps. "Where are we headed?" She asked, excitement in her voice. Energy radiated off of her in waves; The brown she-cat was known to enjoy the rush of the hunt.

There was a small smile on Oakfur's face as he paused and looked at the two apprentices who were trailing a bit behind. Clovepaw, Maplewind's apprentice, was grinning and coming up at a quick pace. Farther back was Leafpaw, his own apprentice, who didn't share her denmate's enthusiasm. "Let's see if our apprentices can figure out a good place to find prey." His eyes rested on the red tabby he was training, as her green eyes met his. For a moment, it seemed as though she was thinking of a response, but then she said nothing and turned her head away.

Thankfully, Clovepaw piped up. "There's a lot of prey near the Twisted Pine, right?"

"Hmm." Looking back at Maplewind, the deputy asked, "What do you think of her idea?"

"She's right. But you two need to be careful. It's tail-lengths from our border with CliffClan, and I am sure Oakfur doesn't want any trouble. Right?" She glanced at him with her golden amber gaze.

With a nod, he said, "If we meet a patrol, be respectful. Okay?"

Clovepaw nodded. Leafpaw just sighed and muttered something under her breath. Oakfur shot her a warning glance, and she gave an annoyed nod. Sighing, the depuy turned and led the patrol towards their destination. Though his goal of the day was simply to catch a lot of prey for GroveClan, he was also concerned with making his apprentice listen and enjoy her training. She was difficult to get along with, but he was doing his best.

There was a crack of thunder in the distance. He paused and glanced up at the sky. "Seems like we will hunt in the storm today. Leafpaw, Clovepaw, this will be a good learning experience for you both."

"If we don't get struck by lightning." This time, he heard her low mutter, and turned his gaze on her. The red tabby she-cat stared back at him.

"You need to learn to adapt to new situations." Oakfur was trying to keep his voice calm. "Nobody is going to get hurt today."

Maplewind jumped in. "If you don't want to come, you can always wait back in camp and tend to Ravenwing," She snapped, referring to the lone GroveClan elder. "But the rest of us are going to hunt today." The deputy flicked his tail and the warrior stopped talking, so he could say,

"If we wait around here any longer, we're going to find ourselves with roots and leaves. Come on. It's only a little storm."

The four of them continued on, while it began to rain around them. The dark brown tom shuddered as the cold water ran down his back. As the forest shook in the shower, he knew the prey would be on the run to hide. So Oakfur simply picked up the pace.

They reached the Twisted Pine before long. It was a large tree, with the trunk looking as if it had been curled and distorted into an unusual shape. It stood just where the large expanse of forest was beginning to thin out. Part of the field it created was in CliffClan's territory.

"Now," The deputy told the rest of his patrol, "The prey is hiding from the storm. We must find a way to get them out of their holes."

"Do we scare them out?" Clovepaw asked. "Maybe we could-"

The apprentice was cut off by a snort from over the border. "Hungry? I knew GroveClan was desperate, but I never thought I'd see you resort to digging around for prey in the mud."

Oakfur turned to see the CliffClan patrol heading towards them. He recognized the three cats that stood near the border; Kestrelwing (who had made the taunt) Cinderfang, and his apprentice, Silverpaw. Signalling with his tail to alert the rest of his own patrol, he padded up to the border and stopped. "Hello, Kestrelwing. We were simply trying to teach our apprentices something new. What brings you out here?"

Cinderfang came up and stood next to his clanmate. "We're the border patrol."

The dark brown tom studied them carefully. "A little late in the day for that, isn't it? Is your Clan nervous about something?" He remembered what his leader, Lionstar, had mentioned about cats scenting more CliffClan warriors around the border lately.

He watched as the black tom's pelt bristled. "Rainystar merely wants to protect the borders." He snapped.

"Relax, Cinderfang." Oakfur answered. "We are not threatening your Clan." He was trying to avoid conflict, though he could feel the tension coming from his own clanmates. Peace was a difficult thing to manage between any of the three Clans, always a whisker away from breaking. "We are only on a hunt."

At that moment, a startled squirrel tried to dart past the patrol. Clovepaw dashed after it, with mud streaking her already brown pelt. She wasn't fast enough to get it, however, before it crossed the border. As the apprentice tried to skid to a stop, the silver CliffClan apprentice leaped out and caught it.

Clovepaw stood on the border, pelt bristling. "That was our squirrel," She protested.

Silverpaw snorted. "It crossed the border. It's ours now."

To Oakfur's surprise, Leafpaw moved and stood next to her denmate. "You three cave-dwellers are no better than thieves."

At his apprentice's accusation, the deputy decided he'd had enough and said, "Let it go, both of you. They caught the squirrel fair and square. It belongs to them." He turned to the other three members of his patrol. "We're going home."

Before any of them could protest, Oakfur turned and began the journey home. Maplewind followed at his heels, complaining, "Why aren't we still hunting?"

"I want to report to Lionstar about the CliffClan patrol. He was right; they are having a lot of patrols lately. I want us to be prepared in case they are planning something. Come on, we'll just go out again tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 2

The sounds of the storm echoed off the walls of the cave. While the elements raged outside, the cats of CliffClan were warm and comfortable in their camp. It was late, and everyone was beginning to settle down.

From the top of the ledge where the Clan held their meetings, Rainystar watched over her cats. Things were calm and content, with many taking this downtime to share tongues with their loved ones and discuss their days. Even her deputy, Cardinaldrop, was currently visiting with his mate, Hillnose. They were expecting kits soon, and the ginger warrior had a rare gleam of excitement in his eyes.

She had a mate, once. He had died moons ago, leaving her with her lone son, Silverpaw. Rainystar spotted him now with the rest of the apprentices, all of them boasting about their days. Angling her ears, the gray she-cat picked up what he was saying.

"-Got that squirrel right from under the noses of the GroveClan patrol," He said, blue eyes glowing. "Clovepaw was about to shred me for it."

Fernpaw, the white she-cat sitting next to him, tipped her head. "Did you get into a fight?"

Silverpaw snorted a bit. "No, but our patrol would have won if we did." He smirked and puffed out his chest. "They were scared of us, and Oakfur made them leave right away. Those cowards didn't even attempt to get their prey!" .

With a sigh, the leader listened as Fernpaw and the other two apprentices, Gorsepaw and Willowpaw, chimed in, joking about the so-called weakness of the Clan in the forest. While her son and his friends were turning into fine young warriors, they had a lot to learn about their world. She could not blame them for seeing GroveClan, and MeadowClan as well, as weak. Generations of disagreement and biased versions of the same stories over and over again have had their effects; Rainystar herself grew up seeing CliffClan as far superior. She loved her Clan with all she had within her, but she could not ignore the worthiness of their rivals.

Under the ledge, the leader heard soft footsteps on the stone. The dark gray she-cat turned, as Daisystorm poked her head out of the medicine den and glanced back up at her. She said nothing, but her yellow eyes were a bit troubled. Rainystar understood the silent signal, and gracefully leaped down from the ledge. She touched down on the cave floor and entered the den with her medicine cat.

Greeted upon entry by the smell of herbs and berries, she took a seat near a small pile of tansy leaves and looked at Daisystorm. "Is there any trouble?" Rainystar spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure the medicine cat could read her lips. Having been deaf ever since she stood too close to a tree getting split apart by lightning, she had become adept at finding ways to communicate. But others still had to be sure she could understand them.

After a moment, Daisystorm answered. "Frostpaw has reported there being more trouble on the borders."

When mentioned, the light silver and white tom looked up from where he was eating a bird, and nodded. Once his mentor motioned him over, he got to his paws and crossed over to join the conversation.

Rainystar frowned and looked at him. "What happened?"

"I was out at by the MeadowClan border collecting mallow, when one of their warriors tried to chase me off. Shadowstorm, I think. She accused me of trying to spy as well as collect herbs." Frostpaw frowned.. "The other Clans don't like us being near the border so often."

The dark gray leader gave him a nod of understanding, but replied, "Their hostility is all the more reason to keep our borders safe."

Daisystorm's gaze clouded with worry. "What if the omen comes true?"

"We can't panic yet. As long as our patrols are doing their jobs." But there was a seed of worry growing in Rainystar's belly. About three moons ago, when visiting the Moon Cavern for the half-moon, the medicine cat had received a dream of a cliff crumbling away, breaking and falling apart. She believed that the message was about how they had to keep CliffClan safe from some sort of danger. But neither of them knew what to expect. Doubling the patrols were her first way of trying to heighten security, even if the warriors themselves didn't quite understand. She just hoped it would be enough. "Have you received any other messages yet?"

The ginger and white she-cat gave a quick shake of her head. "No, but tomorrow is the half-moon. I hope that Frostpaw or I will be given some more clues."

Rainystar dipped her head. "Please give me a report when you return."

The medicine cats agreed and the leader stepped back into the larger cave that made up the camp. After that conversation, her mind was whirling a bit. Now, when she watched her clanmates go along their lives, she felt a fearful and protective energy surge through her. She had to keep them safe.

No matter what it took.


End file.
